


Neighbors

by notstilinski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Possible First Meeting For Them, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Kid Fic, M/M, No Actual Romance Because It's A First Meeting, Voltron Lions as Cats, Writing Exercise, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: “Hello!” He managed after a second with a shy smile. All the rehearsed lines that he had practiced on the way seemed to have been forgotten.“Hi,” the kid said while sounding almost as shy as Hunk felt.





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> The show's over so maybe the fandom has died down enough for me to be willing to write in it. Anyways, Hunk and Lance are my favorites and deserve some cute kid/how they met fics so here we are! It's (obviously) canon divergence.

      Hunk wasn’t sure what had brought him to this point. The kitten was held to his chest and he adjusted his hold on her every time that she squirmed. Part of him was afraid of squeezing her too tight or suffocating her. Please hurry up, he thought to himself as he gazed at the door in front of him. What if no one was home? His moms wouldn’t mind if the kitten spent the night again but he couldn’t do that. The owners must be worried sick. It reminded him of the time that he found out that Bear was lost and he didn’t sleep for a week. (In all honesty? Je didn’t really sleep properly until they found him). The kitten had a home and a family that she needed to be returned to. 

      A quick glance around the front of the house and at the window before he moved to ring the doorbell again. Right as the door swung open which made him shrink back. Some small part of him pointed out how awkward he must have looked in that moment. 

      There was a kid in the doorway who blinked slowly at him. He had tan skin and dark hair- But eyes that were the prettiest blue that Hunk had ever seen. Just below Hunk’s height, the kid seemed almost as skinny as the kids in Jazz’s class that she said ran track. Maybe the kid would run track someday. 

      “Hello!” He managed after a second with a shy smile. All the rehearsed lines that he had practiced on the way seemed to have been forgotten. 

      “Hi,” the kid said while sounding almost as shy as Hunk felt. 

      “Oh, uh, I found her-” He carefully loosened his grip on the kidd, “She was wandering around by my house so I brought her inside and-”

The kitten mewed at the exact same time that the kid’s face lit up. 

      “Blue!”

       Hunk made a surprised sound as he struggled to hand the kitten over while the stranger grabbed for her. His reaction was similar to Hunk’s own when they found Bear.

      “Mama! Blue’s back!”

      A pretty woman who was, obviously, the child’s mother appeared in the doorway a second later. Both looked more than ecstatic about the return of the kitten. 

      “That’s great, Lance. Who’s this?”

      “He brought Blue back.” The kid -Lance- said with his attention still on the kitten. 

      “My names Hunk,” he cut in when he saw the woman’s face, “Hunk Garrett, ma’am. I live down the street.”

      His moms had always taught him to be polite and he was. The fact that he didn’t introduce himself sooner or come over when they moved in was something he blamed on his shyness. They were new to the neighborhood and he didn’t want to overwhelm them! It was something that Jazz had agreed on so their moms let it go. 

It was surprising that they didn’t bring it up again later. 

      “Nice to meet you, Hunk,” the woman said with a gentle smile. “I’m Mrs. McClain and this is Lance.”

      Hunk glanced back at the other kid to see him let Blue jump down from his arms and, with a small nudge, she disappeared into the house. The other kid made a move towards the door before he paused. 

      “Wanna go play?” Without waiting for a response, he turned to his mom in a silent question. 

      “As long as he wants to.”

     There was a bright smile on Lance’s face as he rushed outside and grabbed Hunk’s hand to drag him along in the process. “C’mon!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Glad you got to the end and hoped you liked it! You can leave a kudo or a comment, if you want.
> 
> If you really liked it then you could consider supporting me on ko-fi ( http://ko-fi.com/stiles ) or visit my tumblr @ notstilinski where I sometimes do writing commissions.


End file.
